Good-Guy Rescued/Script
Good-Guy Rescued Season 3, Episode 11 (Opening shot; fade in to a street in town. People are screaming and running for their lives. Cut to show Medley and Gene in control of a robot army; the former laughs evilly.) * Medley “Seize them, slaves!” * Gene “Yeah! Seize them...whatever that means!” (The robots grabbed a few people and threw them into buildings and cars.) * #1 “What can we do?!” * #2 “I don’t know!” * #3 “If only someone would come here to save the day!” (Just then, a shadow swoops by the trio of men fast, and just like that a robot was blown into pieces. The other robots and the evil duo were surprised to see the newcomer ahead of them.) * Athletic Teen #1 “Oh my gosh! Could that be?” * Athletic Teen #2 “Yes! It’s...it’s…!” (Pan to…) * Crowd “The Monkey King!” (Said hero blasts another robot away with his magic stick.) * King “Do not worry, citizens! The Monkey King is here to save the day! With my handy dandy magic stick, I’ll blast away those pesky robots!” (He gives the stick a twirl and slams one end on the ground. This caused a huge shockwave that wiped out all of the robots, Medley, and Gene. The crowd cheered.) * #1 “Wow! You saved us all yet again!” * Crowd “Thank you!” * King “You’re very welcome, people. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go!” (And with that, he hops off. Suddenly, he noticed someone watching the whole thing from on top of a building. Cut to there to show Grim Griefer, the Monkey King now joins him.) * King “Hey, aren’t you Grim Griefer?” * Griefer “Yes. Now can you buzz off?” * King “Wait. You saw everything?” * Griefer “Yes. Can you go away now?” * King “So did you see me take out Medley’s robot army?” * Griefer “No. I came here to watch the clouds.” (And he scoots a bit further away from the hero, which prompts a smiling Monkey King to scoot closer.) * King “What could be more important than watching me fight crime?” * Griefer “Oh, I’m sure it was awesome.” * King “Uh, was that sarcasm?” * Griefer (disgusted, glaring at him) “Ugh! Sarcasm is gross!” * King “Eh, not really. Sometimes it’s fun to be sarcastic. It helps lighten the mood, you know.” * Griefer (rolling eyes) “Okay. Whatever.” * King “Hey, come on. I’m just joking around here.” * Griefer “Why are you talking to me? I’m a bad guy.” * King “Not entirely. You seem lonely. Do you have any friends?” * Griefer “The only friends I have are ghosts of people from the past, such as George Washington or Napoleon. The only reason you have fame was because of pure luck.” * King “Luck? No way! Just awesomeness and heroism!” * Griefer “That’s your thing, genius. Mine is evil and cruelty.” (Screaming got their attention and they look down. Cut to the scene; a burglar is running off with a lady’s purse.) * Lady “Help! Someone! That person has my purse!” (The Monkey King jumps down next to her.) “Huh?” * King “Don’t worry, ma’am! I’ll get your purse from that burglar!” (And with that, he dashes off after the burglar. He suddenly turns around and takes out a bag.) * King “Really? A bag? What are you gonna do with it, open it and give me a treat?” * Burglar “If that’s what you think...heh heh heh…” (He tosses the bag at the Monkey King and it explodes into thin air after it comes in contact with his face. Liquid comes out.) * King “Eww. What did you put in that bag? Woah...why am I feeling...sleepy?” (He suddenly falls right down onto the ground and his eyes droop. Cut back to Grim Griefer, who takes no notice of the scene below him. He creates an electrical orb in his hand.) * Griefer “Ugh. I need to get this teleportation magic right…” (The orb turns red.) “No! Turn purple, not red! UGH!” (The orb was tossed and lands on the burglar’s head, causing him to scream in pain and run off, dropping the purse.) * King “What the…?” (Grim Griefer flies down.) “Dude, was that you?” * Griefer “Yes, but I was only trying to ---” * King “That was awesome! You’re a hero, dude!” * Griefer (in disbelief) “Hero?!” * King “Yeah. You stopped the burglar.” (upsettingly) “You totally did.” * Griefer “Well...that’s...okay, I guess.” (walks away) * King (gets up) “Dude, wait! Aren’t you going to give that purse to the lady?” * Griefer “Why me? You’re the hero.” * King (smiling) “No. You are. You actually did a good thing, man! You’ll probably get praised in Chinatown!” (It took all of Grim’s willpower to not blow chunks in front of the hero. He tries to swallow it back.) * Griefer “Gross. Villains are never praised.” (glaring) “That’s your thing, genius!” * King “Well, I don’t want to lose that praise! I mean, I’m the Monkey King, for crying out loud! Me getting saved by you? A villain? I think my ego is going to drop -- big time!” (approaching him) “Grim, please do me a favor! I know you saved me from the burglar, and I am truly grateful for that. But if anyone finds out that you were the one that saved my life instead, my popularity would fall apart! I can’t have that, right?” * Griefer (uninterested) “No.” * King “Good! So, when those people ask what happened, how about...I tweak the story a bit? Like...instead of you saving my life, I fought you and I won the battle!” * Griefer (uninterested) “I’ll go with that.” * King “Grim, I get that you’re a villain and that you don’t want to be praised by Chinatown. Let me take the attention away from you. I’ll still have my ego, and you can continue doing evil stuff. Sound like a deal?” * Griefer (uninterested) “Oh, sure. Go ahead. Lie to the public. I don’t care.” * King “Dude! Come on! If we tell them you saved my life, I won’t be a hero anymore and will totally disappoint Hoho, my number one fan! If we tell them that I got exhausted after a battle with you, it’ll be more believable. We’d both get what we want!” * Griefer (sighs) “Okay. It’s a deal.” * King “Cool!” (He puts an arm out for a fist bump, only to get a nasty glare from the cloaked skeleton.) * Griefer (disgusted) “I’m not touching your hand.” * King “Then we’ll work on it later.” (Just then, the lady walks over.) * Lady “Oh my. Which one of you stopped the burglar?” * King “It was...it was him!” (pointing to Grim Griefer) “Yeah, Grim Griefer did it!” * Lady “Grim Griefer?” * King “That’s right. He, uh...yeah, he stopped that burglar.” * Lady “Oh well...I find it strange to thank a villain.” (to Grim Griefer) “Thank you.” (She gives the cloaked skeleton a kiss to the cheek and walks away with her purse.) * Griefer (confused) “What just happened?” (Dissolve to the inside of the candy store; the robots and the Monkey King Griefer are there. Grim Griefer sits outside alone.) * Ulysses “So you...really fought the burglar?” * King “Totally, but then...Grim Griefer showed up and I guess...he teamed up with the guy, so I showed those two who’s boss! And after that, I got really exhausted...and the lady got her purse back.” * Cappy “Well, that’s no surprise. You’re always there to help those in trouble.” * Kunekune “I just hope Grim Griefer isn’t giving you much trouble.” * Spike (glaring) “We robots know what a horrible beast he can be sometimes.” * King “Oh, he doesn’t scare me. I’ve faced things that are much worse than him.” * Jack “Like his father?” * Tolee “What?” * King “Grim Griefer has a father?” * Thorn (to Jack) “We don’t know that.” * Felix “So please, Monkey King. Why don’t you tell us your experience with the burglar and Grim Griefer?” * King “Glad to!” (Cut to Grim Griefer, who sighs. Suddenly, he saw a group of teenagers walk toward the shop. When they saw him, they start whispering. Grim Griefer shakes his head and rolls his eyes.) * Griefer (to himself) “Now they’re viewing me like I’m some kind of hero or something.” * Teen #1 (as the Monkey King) “Hey! I’m the Monkey King and I’m here to save the day!” * Teen #1 (as the burglar) “You can’t stop me! I’m the burglar!” * Teen #2 (as Grim Griefer) “And I’m Grim Griefer and I teamed up with this guy!” * Teen #2 “Hey guys! Isn’t that Grim Griefer over there?” (The teenagers approached the bad guy.) * Teen #1 “Dude, did you really get that close to that burglar?” * Griefer “Yes.” * Teen #2 “There should be more bad guys like you, bro!” * Teen #1 “That’s, like, totally rad! And then the Monkey King comes to fight you! He may have beaten you, but you’re a hero too, you know that? You actually helped the Monkey King defeat the burglar!” * Griefer “Helped?” * Teen #1 “Yeah, dude!” (The teenagers walk away, laughing and chatting.) * Griefer “How did everyone know about that?” (That was when he saw a new group of teenagers going inside the shop. Grim sneaks inside and sees the Monkey King on the small stage.) * King “...And I thought I was never going to beat them! I thought I was done for! That burglar was too clever, but that’s when Grim Griefer jumped in and --- oh, Grim! There you are! Come up here!” (The crowd cheers when they saw the bad guy, but Grim was surprised...and a mix of nervousness/annoyance appeared on his face.) * King (smiling) “Come on, dude! Don’t be shy! Prove that you’re better than you look!” (Grim sighs as he joins the Monkey King onto the stage.) * Griefer (to himself) “Oh dude, you really have gone too far this time!” (stops next to the Monkey King) * King “This here is the guy that threw that orb that knocked the burglar out! I thanked him for the assistance, but I said, ‘No Grim Griefer. I may be the hero, but you’re a hero too’!” (Grim glares at him.) “Oh yeah. But Grim doesn’t feel like you should praise him, though. He told me after that whole episode is over that he doesn’t want to have all this attention. He may be a hero, but I’m still everyone’s favorite hero, the Monkey King!” (Jack jumps in.) * Jack “WOOOO!!! Monkey King! And to celebrate him, free cupcakes for everyone!!” (The crowd cheers yet again. Cut to the hero/villain duo; the latter, having enough of what just happened, tries to sneak away. Just then, Hoho stops him.) * Hoho “Where are you going?” * Griefer “Move aside, squirt! I’m a bad guy! I don’t need to be praised!!” * Hoho “Yeah. I gotta say, the Monkey King knows you too well that you’re a villain. I like him, but he should’ve known that giving you all that attention made you uncomfortable.” * Griefer “I’m not saying I hate being the center of attention. I just...think that’s a hero thing.” (toward the door) “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to my evil lair.” (And with that, he left. Hoho starts to think as the Monkey King tells his story.) * Rintoo “Hey, Monkey King! How does it feel to fight four bad guys in one day?” * Tolee “Yeah. First Medley and Gene, and then Grim Griefer and the burglar. Doesn’t it tire you out?” * King “As if! This monkey never gets tired out! I might’ve had a little bit of a weakness back there, but it’s really nothing. We all have our weaknesses.” * Hoho “Monkey King?” * King “Hoho, my number one fan! You have a question?” * Hoho “Yes I do. I just wanted to ask; is everything that you’re saying true?” (Everyone in the room gasps.) * King “What? What are you saying? Of course it’s all true!” * Hoho “But I wasn’t there. Right?” * King “No you were not. You don’t know what actually happened, but you have no proof that when I’m saying is a hundred percent true. Everyone knows how much of a hero I am! I stopped Medley and Gene from invading the town with their robots! Don’t believe me? Ask Mayor Googey!” (Pan to a chalk white-skinned humanoid with blue hair and a purple suit.) * Googey “Yes. It’s all true.” * King “Exactly! I mean, if I were to say that I fought the burglar and Grim Griefer without the bad guy giving me accidental confidence, then maybe you’d be suspicious, but you shouldn’t! He’s a hero like me!” (Everyone nods in agreement. Cut to a pondering Hoho.) * Felix “What is it, Hoho?” * Hoho “Something’s not right.” (Dissolve to Grim Griefer at a grocery shop. He’s picking out some bottles when an old guy shows up.) * Man “Hey, Grim! You like that kind of juice?” * Griefer “Yes.” * Man “That’s great. I hope another burglar doesn’t team up with you.” (The old man laughs as he walks away. Grim Griefer gets angry, almost wanting to throw the bottles to the floor. The Monkey witnessed what happened, so he decides to approach him.) * King “Hey. What’s up, dude? Come on! Don’t let that old guy bother you. That’s just his way of humor; he teases people.” * Griefer “Go away.” * King “Why? Is it something I did?” * Griefer “Go away.” * King “Grim!” (sighs) “I get it; it’s the attention I gave you. Ugh! I’m so sorry, dude!” * Griefer “Just leave me alone.” * King “Look at me, bragging about how I fought you and the burglar just to avoid the attention. But no, I had to bring you into saying you accidentally saved me! Sorry, but I can explain!” (The bad guy ignores him.) “When I was going around telling everyone how I fought you and the burglar, I started to feel bad because I got most of the credit and you didn’t. So I decided to change the story again, in saying that you were the one that accidentally saved me from the burglar. I know you’re a villain, but it just doesn’t feel right.” * Griefer “I don’t care anymore.” (He starts to walk away, but the hero instantly gets in his way, stopping him short.) * King “You don’t?” * Griefer “Really, I don’t.” * King “But you sound like you do care.” * Griefer (sighs) “Well..maybe I do care a little.” * King “Really?” * Griefer “I just don’t like how people are getting excited over something as silly as that burglar incident. You’re a hero and you like the attention. You like and deserve the praise you get. But you and I have nothing in common, pal. I just want to keep scheming evilly and hurt innocent people as you go out, fighting crime and saving those in trouble. The bad-guy zone where I really am. Being a hero is what you are.” * King “Alright then. If that’s how you feel, then I won’t bring up the story anymore. Let’s just try to forget this ever happened and go back to our own lives.” (Just then, Cookie Crumble shows up in front of them, irritated both.) * Crumble “Hello, I’m News Reporter Cookie Crumble. Are you two the people that go by the names of Grim Griefer and Monkey King?” * King “Yes sir.” (Grim growls silently to himself.) * Crumble “Well, I would like to give you an interview on your actions earlier today. It was a burglar incident, was it not?” * King “We have nothing more to say on the subject. Can we move on with our lives please?” * Crumble “I will, after I interview the both of you. Now then, how about you two tell me what happened?” * King “Well, a burglar stole a lady’s purse. Then just as I was about to give up, BOOM! The burglar was suddenly knocked out and then, another BOOM! I defeated Grim Griefer! Is that enough info?” * Crumble “I see. And you, Grim Griefer? How did you feel about the incident?” * Griefer (deadpanned) “Terrified. I got my nuts kicked by one punch.” * Crumble “And what else did you do?” * Griefer (deadpanned) “All I did was punt that ol’ monkey in the face. Can we not talk about this anymore?” * Crumble “Sure. I just have a few more questions and you’re done. It shouldn’t take long. Now then, Grim Griefer, what were your exact actions you did to the Monkey King when he felt like he was about to give up?” * King “Hey! Don’t I need to be asked?” * Crumble “You pretty much said your side of the story.” (to Grim) “So about it, Grim? What did the actions you’ve done to the Monkey King mean to you?” (Like earlier, Grim claps both hands to his mouth to stop himself from blowing chunks. Once he’s able to swallow it back, he instantly goes back to his uninterested, irritable demeanor.) * Griefer (deadpanned) “It felt good...or whatnot…” * Crumble “Come on, you can do better than that! Something the readers would want!” * Griefer (deadpanned) “It felt amazing…” (to himself) “...or whatever.” * King “I think we’re done here. Come on, Griefer. Let’s go.” (He and the villain left but the gingerbread dude stopped them both.) * Crumble “Wait! Just one more question, please!” * King “Make it quick.” * Crumble (to Grim) “Grim Griefer, when the Monkey King defeated you, how did you feel?” * Griefer (deadpanned) “Like I want to throw up, specifically right now.” * Crumble “Uh, sorry, but can I have a better answer than that?” * Griefer (deadpanned) “I was ---” * King “No, he cannot. Now, can you please leave?” * Crumble “But we need a better answer than that. It’s not for me, it’s for the readers!” (to Grim) “All of Chinatown wants to know the big news! How did you feel when the Monkey King defeated you?! You must feel some anger or sadness of some sort for the hero!” * Griefer “SHUT UP!!! Ok?! Enough! The Monkey King and I did not fight, ok?! I saved his life! He made up the whole story! He didn’t want to lose his ego when everyone believed he was the one that had his life saved by me! But it was me! It was all me! I saw everything, the burglar and all! He failed, but I saved his life!!” * King (smiling to Grim Griefer) “That’s right. And I’m not ashamed to admit that anymore. He deserves it! He’s my hero! And my thanks is all he needs!” (He turns toward the nearby crowds that were listening the whole time.) * King “And he doesn’t need any praise, or hero parties, or stories about how he saved me! All he did was save me! Grim Griefer, a villain, is the hero here, and he wants to be left alone about it! Please?!” (All of the Chinatown citizens spoke to one another concerningly, and then they all turned around and walked away.) * Crumble “I’m sorry for, uh, bothering you two. So...I’ll just be on my way.” (And he walks away, leaving hero and villain alone.) * King “Dude, that was cool; the way you stood up for yourself like that.” * Griefer “But what about your ego and popularity? You would lose those.” * King “I don’t care about that anymore. I had to tell them the truth. I should’ve given you more credit for saving me. No amount of popularity and praise would make up the fact that you are my hero.” (When he goes to give him a hug, Grim pushes him away a bit.) * Griefer “In case you forgot, I’m a villain, not a hero. And also...please don’t touch me.” * King “Alrighty then…” * Griefer “I’m guessing that hug makes up all those times you defeated me, right?” * King “No. I just feel like you deserved it.” * Griefer “Uh, I’m a bad guy. You know that, right?” * King “Of course I do.” (Dissolve to the next day; Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and the robots all met up in Kai-Lan’s backyard where they all gathered around, possibly for a meeting.) * Kai-Lan “Okay. So once the Monkey King gets here, we can get started on our meeting.” * Thorn “What could be taking him so long?” * Jack (worried) “Are Medley and Gene at it again?” * Ulysses “Of course, I doubt that would happen twice in a row.” * Jack “Hey! Don’t jinx it, Ulysses!” * Tolee “What’s there to jinx? I’m sure he’s fine now.” * Kai-Lan “Right. He’ll be here in no time.” (Just then, a red and white bird flies over. Cut to a tree; Grim Griefer hides behind that, then back to the group looking up at the bird.) * “Bird” “Hey guys!” * Manny “We’re actually waiting for a certain monkey, not a bird...not to be rude.” * “Bird” “Oh. Perhaps...maybe...he could be around here right now.” * Cappy “What are you talking about?” * “Bird” “Take a closer look. I’m not really a bird.” * Jack “Ooooh, I know what’s coming up!” (In an instant, the bird transforms into…) * but MK “The Monkey King!” * Jack “AH! See, Tolee? See?! Jinxes do happen! They come in no time at all!” * Spike “I’m pretty sure it was just a coincidence.” * Tolee “Agreed.” * Manny “Try telling that to Grim Griefer, wherever he is right now!” (Jack starts to laugh hysterically at his comment, so much that he falls onto his back.) * Jack “Thi-This guy!” (pointing to Manny) “Th-This guy right here!” (laughs harder) * Manny “Okay, it’s not that hilarious.” * Jack “But it IIIIS!!” (He continues to laugh and hug Manny. The manticore manages to shut him up simply by slapping him in the face.) * Jack “Thank you.” * Kai-Lan “Ooooookay then. Now that everyone’s here, we can now get started on our meeting of our next adventure.” * Felix “Except it could just happen anywhere, anytime.” * Kai-Lan “Oh, yes.” * Rintoo “Ugh, what’s the point of this meeting? What about what everyone’s been talking about yesterday?” * King (in slight disbelief) “Your mind is still on that story?” * Rintoo “Like Hoho, I’m a huge fan of you!” * Hoho “Yeah! A really big fan!” * King “Okay, well. I know you guys loved the story I told yesterday, except...I want to have a slightly serious talk about it.” * Hoho “Aha, I knew it! The boasting you made that day wasn’t true then! You admit it, right?” * Manny “Hoho, he just literally spilled the beans in front of the whole town!” * Hoho “What beans? He didn’t spill any beans.” * Felix “It’s an expression. It means he just revealed the whole truth to everyone.” * Cappy “Wow, Hoho. I didn’t think you’re so literal.” * Hoho “What?” * Felix “He’s saying you’re not imaginative with your wording.” * Hoho “Hey!” * Manny “HA! That was a burn!” * Hoho “A burn? Who burned themselves?” (Everyone else started laughing as Hoho glares at them...and eventually joins in the laughter.) * King “I guess one day we should try to learn about idioms.” * Hoho “Monkey King, are we really going to learn about idiots?” * King “What? No.” * Felix “He said ‘idioms’, not ‘idiots’.” * Hoho “Idioms? Is that an insult?” * Felix “Well, it’s not. An idiom is an expression that has a literal or figurative meaning.” * Hoho “Hmm...I don’t follow. Oh well, this is a bit too hard for me to understand.” (Laughter rises again; Monkey King sneaks behind the tree to meet up with Grim Griefer.) * Griefer “Typical Hoho.” * King “You said it.” (The latter sticks out his fist, and Grim Griefer was a bit less disgusted this time. He picks up his fist and was about to fist bump him, but he instead grabs both his wrists and wraps his arms around him. This surprises the hero as both break away.) * King “Was that hug real?” * Griefer “Yes. But you know, I’m not feeling the bad-guy thing anymore. I bet being a good guy would be better.” * King “What? You don’t want to be a bad guy anymore?” * Griefer “Nah. My villainous days are over.” (puts an arm around MK) “Come on...friend. Let’s go get a hot dog.” (The Monkey King returns the gesture, followed by a playful smirk.) * King “You got it...friend.” (Cut to downtown; both pass by the Chinatown Chronicles newspaper articles, which laid on a white table. The title read, ‘Skeletal villain gets defeated, then befriended the hero’, followed by a picture of Grim Griefer and the Monkey King giving each other the ‘bro fist’ and smiling at the camera.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts